Stargate Atlantis: S7 The Fossil Key Competitive Exclusion Principle
by the morrighan
Summary: These stories are a continuation from the season 6 stories to be found in the T section. This is the second story of five. A daring mission ends with a daring rescue...but can John trust his friends back in Atlantis?
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Atlantis: S7 The Fossil Key

Part Two: Competitive Exclusion Principle

John Sheppard sat in the Ancient Chair.

The Chair automatically responded to him, reclining and powering up with a hum and a display of lights. John adjusted his earpiece and settled the palms of his hands onto each pad at the ends of the armrests. He could feel the city's power beckoning to him, but as he shut his eyes the connection between man and machine felt sluggish, slow to react.

It was as if only half of the city was there.

He opened his eyes and licked his lips. Moira O'Meara was standing next to him, her hands resting on his arm. From time to time her grasp would tighten as her gaze would dart nervously around the room, then at the Chair. John realized what was happening; that she was seeing more hallucinations of fuglies yet she stubbornly remained next to him, to support him and help him in case he became trapped in the interface again.

To her the hallucinations appeared very real, very threatening despite the fact that she knew they weren't really there at all. Still, the fact that she elected to remain with him there spoke volumes of her love for him, her devotion and her stubbornness. "Moira."

She met his gaze. "I'm fine, John," she asserted too quickly, but she stared. Warmth in his beautiful green eyes revealed more tender emotions and she lost herself in the revelation of his feelings. He was awkward with words but the expression in his eyes said everything.

He smiled at her then looked over to where the second Chair was. It was dormant now, but Rodney McKay was kneeling next to it, data pad open as he programed more power to this section of the city. The physicist had a serious expression on his face. Feeling Moira's grasp tighten he looked back at her. She was staring at the distance, distress on her face. "They're not there, Moira. We are the only ones here," he said gently.

"I…I know."

John looked over at the shadows, recalling how he had nearly been lost in the strange interface of man and machine. Atlantis had tried to trap him in a virtual reality and only Moira's scream had broken him free of the AI's icy grasp. He recalled leaping out of the Chair to save Moira from the fugly that had been attacking her as she was trying to free him.

He recalled _seeing the fugly; not only seeing it but feeling it as well_ when he had shoved it off of Moira. He had fired several bullets into it and then it was gone. He wondered if two people could have had the same hallucination. A disturbing thought was forming as he frowned.

"John? Are you all right?"

John shook off the suspicion, tabling it for later. The mission was more important right now. He met her anxious gaze. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Thanks for staying with me here."

"Of, of course, John." She gentled her hold on his arm.

"I'm here too, you know!" Rodney called from the floor.

John winked at Moira as she smiled. "Oh yeah…that's right. Are we ready?"

"Just waiting on you, John, as usual. Now access it slowly."

"Sure." John closed his eyes, relaxing into the strange interface of man and machine. Normally with his strong ATA the power would zoom at his thoughts, but not this time. He found himself needing to concentrate more. "It's weird."

"Weird? Isn't it always weird?"

"Yeah, but no…not like this. It's like…" He paused as the thought resurfaced again. _It was like half of the city wasn't there._ In a way that made it easier to manipulate the systems and he could get it to do what he wanted, but it was more time-consuming and he had to concentrate on every step. He tried to shrug off the nagging suspicions in his mind. He tapped his headset. "Major Reynolds, copy? I'm going to take over the controls myself and fly the Jumper out of the shield. Once you are out of the city you can resume control. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," came the voice of Jason Reynolds over the headset.

"Maintain radio silence unless absolutely necessary. Sheppard out."

"John? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Moy. Just stay right here with me, okay?"

"Of course, John."

"Preparing for full penetration, give me a sec."

John's lips quirked. "Full penetration…" he said quietly, his tone lowering. Thoughts of Moira filled his mind and he recalled their wild sexual congress in the conference room witnessed by Jason Reynolds, by accident. John felt his thoughts darken when he considered exactly what the hapless marine had seen: the blue light falling along Moira's naked back down to her shapely rear; her very shapely rear as it bounced and gyrated on his lap, lifting up as he had thrust deeply into her.

"John?" Moira saw his humor turning to anger. His body was tensing. She gently shook his arm. "John, what is it?"

Her sounds had been intoxicating; soft whimpers and orgasmic cries as she rode him hard, as the pleasure had been wild and frenzied. Those sounds were for John's ears only, just as every inch of her body was his to savor, to ogle and to enjoy. His and his alone.

_Maybe it would be better if Jason failed to return from the mission_, although John did enjoy lording it over the other man; what John Sheppard had and could have any damn time he wanted it, wanted her and wanted that sweet, sweet center and those curves and that tight little…

"John!"

John opened his eyes, startled by his thoughts. He wondered briefly if had chosen Jason for the mission because of that, but then realized he had selected the other man before the observed sex. He looked at Moira, saw her concern and worry. His gaze raked along her form as more salacious ideas flitted in his mind.

"Damn it, John! You were overpowering the system! Are you able to control it or not?" Rodney scolded, glaring at his friend.

"I…oh. Sorry." He licked his lips again, calming himself. He looked at Moira a moment. "So…where we, baby? Penetration?"

Moira smiled and leaned close. "Keep it in your pants, Sheppard. Naughty colonel."

He smiled, relaxing as she straightened, caressing his arm. "For now. Okay, here we go. Rodney, are you ready?"

"I've been ready! Ha ha! Just take it easy, all right? You don't want to overtax the system! It's not going as fast as it normally does."

"Sometimes I like it sweet and slow, huh, Moy?"

"Not often enough, colonel."

"Is that a complaint?"

"Will you get on with it!" Rodney flared, impatient. He couldn't believe that John was wasting time flirting with his girlfriend. Even if it wasn't the end of the world it was still annoying to have to listen to the banter, much less witness it. He suddenly missed Katie Brown.

"I am trying to but Moira's being all coy."

"John!" Moira scolded. "I will start complaining if you don't focus."

"I am, baby, believe me…completely focused on your all right, all right. But you will tell me exactly how you want it, right?" he asked, pouting.

Moira smiled and leaned close again. "I'll tell you afterwards, sweetie." She waited until John had closed his eyes. "Assuming that I do want it that is. I'm not sure now." Rodney snorted as John's eyes flew open and he mock glared at her.

"Hilarious, Moy! You want it, baby, believe me you will be begging me to—"

"John! Hush!" She brushed her lips across his, then straightened and glanced round the room. Her grip tightened for a moment as there were a few of the aliens in the room. She closed her eyes, opened them and looked at John, determined to ignore the hallucinations.

John reached over and touched her cheek a moment. He closed his eyes. "Okay. Here we go. Should be like taking candy from a baby."

"It should be. What concerns me is that it is not. Focus now, John. I'll keep monitoring the systems, the ship and the power levels."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Jason Reynolds sat in the Jumper, hands off the controls although the ship was moving. Slowly it rose off the floor as power hummed along it. It cantered slightly, then settled and began the descent to the underwater bay. It was ironic as now the whole city was an underwater bay. Jason turned to his companion to make the joke but changed his mind.

Ronon Dex was seated next to him. His big gun was resting on his lap. The Satedan appeared tense as he glared straight ahead of him out of the viewport. The ship's lights glinted on the bands in his dreadlocks, on his gold wedding ring.

Jason swallowed. Although glad to not be traveling alone he did wonder at the colonel's choice of Ronon being the one to venture to the mainland. "Here we go," he said, as the ship was submerged now and floated in front of the underwater hangar door.

Both men watched as the doors opened slowly. The shield flickered, casting pink beams along the vessel as if in warning. The ship sluggishly moved forward, churning in the water as the drive pods slowly extended. The ship's shield merged with the city's and suddenly the vessel was cocooned in pink like some mechanical embryo waiting to be born.

"There."

Ronon's terse word made Jason glance at him. The Satedan was still staring straight ahead out of the viewport. Jason directed his gaze there and watched in fascination as the shield extended. The ship went with it, trapped in a bubble until with a sudden shove out of inertia it popped out and into the waters, free of the city.

Jason quickly grabbed the controls and guided the ship away from Atlantis. He activated the HUD. "Shields holding…power at maximum…he did it! Colonel Sheppard did it! I'm readying the scans. Once we are clear of the city we can begin."

Ronon said nothing. He watched as the waters cleared and the Jumper was steadily gaining speed as it headed away from Atlantis. His grip tightened on his gun and he tried to relax. He glanced at the readings. So far nothing out of the ordinary had been detected. He checked the proximity sensors but so far the lights were dark. Nothing was near them.

"Approaching the coordinates Colonel Sheppard indicated. We'll take a scan while we are still under water, relay it to Atlantis and then breech the surface."

"Will they detect us?"

"No, they shouldn't." Jason eyed the readings. "The only tricky moment will be when we leave the water and drop our shield. We'll be vulnerable for a few seconds until I can activate the cloak, but then we will be fine, just fine."

Ronon's grunt was not reassuring.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"John? John, can you hear me?"

Moira's voice was full of concern. Her touch was warm as her fingers ran along his bare arm, and John followed the sound of her love out of the interface. It was sluggish but easier to get free and he concentrated on making sure that the shield was intact around the city once more.

"They're clear. They made it! The really difficult part will be getting them back in," Rodney muttered, moving to his feet. He consulted his data pad.

"Now you tell me?" John complained. He opened his eyes, blinking at the flare of light that faded as the power was diverted. "Hey, Moira."

"Hey, John. Are you okay?" She freed his arm.

He nodded. The power dropped and the Chair straightened as he disengaged himself fully from the machine. "Scans?"

"Not yet. We will be receiving telemetry in the control room on a delayed encryption. John?"

"Yeah, okay." John shook off his lethargy and moved to his feet. Absently he rubbed his temple although only a slight headache was nagging him.

"In that case I will be in biology," Moira said, turning to leave but John's hand on her arm detained her. "I'm fine, John. We need that intel on the Homo erectus plus I am still running that translation program. If Jason picks up any radio chatter we need to be able to understand it, or at least transcribe it."

"Jason?" he asked quietly, his hold tightening a moment but he shook off the flare of jealousy. "Are you sure? I mean…if you, um…"

"I'm used to them, John. They, they aren't as bad in the, in the lab," she said softly, a nervous flutter in her voice betraying her emotion. She slipped free and quickly exited the room.

"Is she okay?"

John glanced at his friend. "I sure hope so. Let's go. We need to keep an eye on things out there. I've only given them an hour."


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate Atlantis: S7 The Fossil Key

Part Two: Competitive Exclusion Priniciple2

John glowered at the monitors as he stood in the control room, hunched over the keyboard. His hands were flat on the console, inadvertently increasing the power as his ATA activated the systems. "Anything?" he asked for the fifth time.

"Not yet," Rodney answered for the fifth time. The physicist was sitting at the console, fingers on the keyboard. "We're not receiving anything yet but there is a time delay."

"Wonderful," John muttered. "They must have taken initial readings by now. Can you locate their ow!" A slap roundly hit his face and he staggered before regaining his balance. He glared at the woman who had just inflicted the blow. "What the fuck was that for?" he snapped.

Rodney had jumped to his feet, both startled and amused.

Amelia matched the military commander's glare with one of her own. "That was for sending Ronon of all people out on that mission! Sir," she belatedly added. Now that the heat of anger was passing she wondered if striking her superior officer would earn her a dishonorable discharge, even under these odd circumstances.

John rubbed his stinging cheek. He glanced at Rodney who was staring, a smile on his face, but a glare made the physicist turn back to the monitors. John met Amelia's gaze. "I couldn't send Major Reynolds out on his own."

"I understand that, sir, but I should have gone instead. Not Ronon."

"I need you here to help McKay monitor their transmissions and keep an eye on those two ships."

"I don't need any help," Rodney chimed in with a glance at the pair.

"With all due respect, sir—"

"Oh, I think we just passed respect, didn't we, major?" John said caustically.

"Sorry, sir. I just…you shouldn't have sent Ronon."

"I asked. He agreed."

"That doesn't mean you should have sent him!" There was genuine worry in Amelia's eyes. "You know what he's been through."

"Actually I really don't. If I can't rely on him to go on missions I shouldn't have asked him to stay." Before Amelia could angrily protest John held up a hand. "However I do rely on him to go on missions and we will need him if it comes to a fight. You need to have more faith in him, major."

"Me? Of course I have faith in him! You shouldn't have sent him out there! Not yet! What if something happens? What if, God forbid they run into the fuglies?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. I have every faith that this mission will go undetected. Do you really think I would have sent them out there if I suspected otherwise?" Before she could answer he turned to Rodney. "Anything yet?"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you that it will take longer with the time delay and encryption oh here we are." Rodney's fingers flew on the keyboard. "Receiving initial readings now…onscreen."

John and Amelia moved to stand behind the physicist as he worked on the computer. "Sporadic readings, but we have to do them like that just in case. Updating our own scans with this information…huh."

"Huh? What does that mean huh?"

"The ships positions have changed slightly but they are still in orbit. There." He pointed to the next monitor which displayed the two blips around the planet. Suddenly they flickered and changed position slightly. "Interesting."

"What is interesting? They are still there!" Amelia exclaimed, but John was nodding.

"Their position. They are in a holding pattern over the mainland. Nowhere near us or the ocean."

"They are maintaining a stationary orbit over the mainland and not over the…oh. You just said that," Rodney realized, glancing at his friend.

John met his gaze. "Yeah, I just did."

"What does that mean, apart from them not detecting us?" Amelia asked.

"It means…" John and Rodney said at the same time. The men looked at each other, then at the screens, each waiting for the other to resume. Brief smiles crossed their faces.

"It means they're looking in the wrong place," John finally stated.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"They're looking in the wrong place," Jason muttered. He slowly guided the Jumper towards the surface of the ocean with a smile. "They have no idea that we are here under the ocean. They haven't located Atlantis."

"Then why aren't they leaving?" Ronon asked. He didn't share the relief or optimism of his companion.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. Here we go. Ending transmission. We can scan once we are out of the water and in the air."

The two men tensed as the Jumper rose higher and higher until it broke the surface of the ocean. Waves rolled in its wake as the ship flew over the water. The shield dropped and for a few seconds the ship was visible, detectable and vulnerable until the cloak rendered it invisible.

Jason flew the vessel in a zigzag motion, just in case they had been detected. He guided the ship towards the mainland, quickly scanning and monitoring all frequencies. "So far so good."

Ronon grunted in reply. He stared at the passing landscape under them. It was undisturbed; a forest of greenery until fields broke up the vegetation. He glanced up at the blue sky. From here the enemy could not be seen, but Ronon knew their ships were still above the planet, lurking like hawks just waiting for their prey to emerge before striking with terrifying strength.

The Jumper sped along the mainland, maintaining a low altitude. Jason didn't want to take any chances, not yet. He slowed, following the trajectory the machine was giving him. "We're nearing their position. They shouldn't be able to detect us at this range."

"Shouldn't," Ronon muttered. His grip tightened on his gun. He stared into the distance, then up at the blue sky. Having been cooped up in Atlantis and underwater for a month it was refreshing to see the sky again; to see the land even if he couldn't breathe in the cool air.

"Scanning now on all frequencies. Maybe we can pick up some radio traffic. At least we'll be able to get more accurate readings."

"Make it quick. They were able to see a cloaked Jumper once," Ronon warned.

"Yes, but that was at closer proximity. We'll be fine here. We'll be fine." Nevertheless Jason kept a wary eye on the scanners.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Moira was staring at the computer screen. She quickly moved to her lap top, transferring the information. She glanced around the biology lab. So far no Homo erectus were lurking in the shadows; so far her hallucinations had been held at bay by her work. She eyed the screens again, staring at the information. She would have to confer with Carson to be certain but the facts were irrefutable.

A noise made her look up from the machines. The lab was empty. She stood, powering down the computers and snatching the laptop off the table. The lights flickered above her. She bit her lower lip, staring round, heart thudding but there was nothing there, nothing at all.

Except for the injured Homo erectus who was beckoning towards her with one hand.

"No! No!" she angrily said, backing up, holding the laptop against her chest like a shield. She bumped into someone and gasped, whirling.

"Easy, love, it's only me," Carson assured, catching her elbow to steady her.

"Sorry, Carson! I was just…I was just on my way to see John," Moira explained, but the doctor's blue eyes were seeing right through her.

"You are still seeing them, aren't you?" he asked gently.

Moira freed her arm, awkwardly adjusting the laptop in her hands. "No. I just—"

"Don't lie to me, Moira," Carson said, stepping towards her. "I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth, now can I? You need to get back on the meds, love."

"No…I don't need them," Moira argued, stepping back from the doctor as she shook her head. She could see more Homo erectus out of the corner of her eye, emerging from the shadows. She tried to ignore them, gripping the laptop tightly and keeping her gaze on the doctor.

Carson advanced, smiling gently. He could see that the biologist was having yet another episode. "We both know that you do. Tell you what. I will lower the dosages, all right? That way the meds can still help you but they won't compromise your work. Moira? Moira?"

Moira's eyes were widening as she saw the Homo erectus advancing, seeming to surround and following Carson. They were echoing Carson's smile and she felt a shiver along her back. When she bumped into a table she nearly screamed, for a moment thinking it was one of the aliens. She forced herself to stop and to walk towards the doctor. "No. I…I don't need need them. I have to show this to John."

She quickly brushed past him, ducking as if to avoid hitting someone near him. Carson turned, watching her, worry on his face. He frowned, considering what to do next to help her. Even if she refused his help she still needed it.

She was still having the hallucinations.

A brief cold smile crossed his lips as a chill ran along his spine and then was gone.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Receiving transmission."

"Relay to a firewalled computer," John ordered, watching as Amelia and Rodney were working in tandem, side by side. Their fingers were noisy a clattering on the keyboards. "If there is any audio send it to the bio lab for analysis. Any visual?"

"Not yet…he's still too low for that, but we are getting stats on the ships and their energy output," Rodney said.

"Crap," John softly muttered as he read the screen. "It's worse than I thought." Hearing a rush of footsteps he looked up to see Moira making a beeline for him. She appeared distraught, clutching her laptop tightly. Her white lab coat flared out to either side of her.

"John, John, I have to show you this!"

"Okay, Moira." He walked round the consoles towards her.

"Colonel, you'll want to see this," Amelia countered, giving a disparaging glance at the other woman. "I'm detecting some low wave EMF levels...could be communications."

John paused. He glanced at Amelia, still heading for Moira. "Send it to bio and run it through the translation programs."

"Yes, sir, I'm doing that but you should see the—"

"John," Moira interrupted, touching his arm as she closed the distance between them.

"—frequency output," Amelia continued, undeterred. "It's not only from ship to ship but towards the galaxy away from us."

"What?" Rodney exclaimed, sliding over to check the screen. "They are talking to someone else out there?"

"More ships?" John asked, but he was turning to Moira, seemingly unconcerned. "What is it, Moy?" he asked quietly, his focus on her.

"I found a—" she began, suddenly uncertain.

"Colonel, do you recognize this grid?" Amelia interrupted in a louder voice. "It could be linked through the Stargates."

"They don't use the 'Gate system," John rejoined, his gaze still locked with Moira's. "Found a what?" he encouraged.

"John, this doesn't make any sense!" Rodney exclaimed. "It's all gibberish to me but if they are communicating with another ship out there, another fugly vessel it could mean—"

"It could mean anything!" John bit back his sudden flare of temper as Moira freed his arm. "Sorry. Can you wait for me in the conference room? I won't be long."

"Okay. Sorry, I'm sorry, John, this can wait." She turned to go.

John caught her arm, detaining her. He stepped close to her. "I'm right here, Moy," he said in a low voice, meant only for her ears. He freed her arm and watched her hasten to the conference room, looking round as if seeing something that wasn't there. He cursed to himself and stepped to the consoles. "Rodney, give us a minute, will ya?"

"What? I'm right in the middle of...fine." Rodney acquiesced, seeing the look on his friend's face. He knew it boded ill for his target. Rodney stepped to the other side of the control room, gazing down at the inert Stargate.

"Finally," Amelia muttered. "I've been analyzing this input, sir, and I think I can triangulate the location of…" She paused as power was abruptly lowered at the station. "Sir?" She looked up at the military commander.

John was glowering at her. His hand rested on the console, halting her work. "Never do that again."

"Sir? I was merely informing you of the—"

"I know exactly what you were doing, major, and I won't tolerate it."

"I don't know what you mean, sir. This was important information that needed to be—"

"As is Moira's and if you ever disregard her like that again I will demote you to captain. Do we have an understanding…major?" He let the word hang in the air, uncertainty dangling around it.

Amelia nodded, stifling her anger. "Yes, sir."

"You are walking on a very thin line…major. Be careful that you don't lose your balance and fall off it." John turned and strolled to the conference room.

Amelia cursed under her breath. She glanced at Rodney as he moved back to his station. "Can you believe that? What is his problem? What could she possibly have that is more important than any of this?"

"I don't know, but she knows more about the fuglies than anyone and might find a way to defeat them or communicate with them," Rodney temporized. He too had been startled by his friend's abrupt vehemence. Of course knowing how he felt about Moira made it all make sense to the physicist if not to the major.

"Still, his first concern should be this city, not her," Amelia said, needing to vent.

"It is."

"Is it? Sometimes I wonder. I really wonder," she said, glaring at the conference room.


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate Atlantis: S7 The Fossil Key

Part Two: Competitive Exclusion Principle3

John stood in the doorway to the conference room. He just stood, watching Moira for a moment. The biologist was standing at the table, setting up her laptop and scrutinizing whatever was on the screen. There was a serious expression on her face. A strand of brown hair had escaped her ponytail and was falling along her cheek, curling down to the swells of her breasts.

Occasionally she would glance to the side and shake her head, as if having some silent conversation with an imaginary colleague that only she could see and hear. John allowed a moment of despair to fall upon him. He couldn't help but feel it, seeing that Moira was still plagued by the hallucinations. He was reminded of his mother yet again and a darkness made his gut tense, made his mood turn despondent.

He vowed to himself he would not lose Moira the way he had lost his mother.

"John?" Moira had noticed him lurking in the doorway, just staring at her, a solemn expression on his handsome face.

John banished his gloomy thoughts and smiled as he made his way to her. "Sorry about that, Moy. What did you need to show me?"

"It's all right, John…you, you don't have to worry about me. Look at this." She turned the laptop towards him.

John touched her side then slid his arm around her waist, drawing her against him. "Moira, that's all I do is worry about you, sweetheart. I won't let anything happen to you, Moy, I promise."

She met his gaze. "John, please, I'm sorry, don't worry about me, I can handle this, I am almost getting, getting used to it now and I—"

"I don't want you to get used to it, Moira! I want you to get better."

She frowned, shoving free of him. "Don't you think I want the same? Don't you think I am doing everything I can to get rid of this? I've taken the pills, I've had the injections, I've had the scans and I've avoided work but it's still there! They are still there, John, except when I am alone with you! And I know they aren't really there I know that but I can't help but react because they look so real and I don't know if it's my subconscious trying to tell me something or it's just an effect of having the neural transmitter connected to my brain or a nervous breakdown or something else I haven't thought of yet!"

John blinked at the rush of words and emotion. He licked his lips. "Okay then, Moy. I already knew all of that, but okay. So what is this, then?" He eyed the laptop, frowning. "Tetris?"

"What? You…no!" She hit his arm, but smiled. She stepped next to him, eying the screen as well. "Those are the genetic codes of the Homo erectus. I was comparing them to ours and the Wraith, but then I compared the two different samples of Homo erectus that we have and there it is."

"There what is?"

"Look! Don't you see it?"

He eyed her then viewed the screen. "Hilarious, Moira! It all looks the same to me! Lines of bars color-coded in red and blue…two columns of them side by side all the same…all the same…" He paused, brow creasing in thought. He met her gaze. "That's it, isn't it? They are the same and they shouldn't be, not for two individuals. Right?"

Moira smiled. "Yes, John, that's it exactly!" She kissed him then turned to the screen. "Look at the oh!"

John pulled her into a lengthy kiss, running his hands along her back as his lips parted hers. He pulled back, smiled. "You know how the combination of that lab coat plus you talking all sciencey turns me on, baby."

She laughed. "John!"

He chuckled, freed her and eyed the screen again. "So those two guys were brothers?"

"No. If they had been siblings the DNA would be close but not identical, John. Look! Every bar is identical to the other!"

"Clones, then?" he asked, raising a brow.

"I don't know. It's possible, or perhaps they are mass-produced like the Wraith Drones are. Perhaps they have a more advanced system of reproduction than we do, but they are human, John, a species of human. The fact that at least these two have a homogenous DNA structure may mean several things…I just don't know what exactly. And this." She pointed to one of the blue bars. "More of their genes encode proteins…1.8 percent compared to our 1.5 percent. I'm not sure what that means either, but it could be significant."

"Significant enough to give us an edge against them or to exploit a possible weakness?"

Moira glanced at him . John was studying the screen, a serious expression on his handsome face. "Maybe. This isn't really my field but Carson's. I've been comparing the bone structures to the fossils on Earth for a possible theory of their evolution out here. Of course I really need to travel to their planet to fully understand their environment."

"That ain't gonna happen." He met her gaze. "You were kidding, right?"

Moira shrugged. "Maybe not. Think about it John. If we were to venture—"

"Hell no, Moira. We want them out of our galaxy and there's no way we are ever going to theirs! The Ancients may have been fools but I am not."

"Okay, John." She wondered at his intractable tone. She shut the laptop. "I will go analyze the possible radio communications. I can—"

"Do that right here, Moira. You can access the files here." John stepped to a console and powered up a computer.

"Um, actually I would prefer doing that in our room, if that's all right."

He met her gaze. "No. I mean I'd prefer it if you would work in here, for now."

"So you can keep an eye on me, is that it?" she snapped. He was silent. She sighed, brushed the stray stand of hair out of her face. "Fine. If that is an order, colonel." She moved to the console.

John caught her, pulled her into his arms. "It is, doctor, for now. That way if you discover anything I will be right out there to hear it."

"Oh. All right, John." She sighed, suddenly hugged him.

John held her close, kissing her hair. "Moira," he said quietly, glaring at the consoles, as if they were to blame.

She pulled back from him. "I'll get to work." She moved to the console and sat, eying the scrolling data.

John touched her shoulder. "I'll be right out there, baby, if you need me. For anything. Anything at all."

She smiled. "Good to know, sweetie, that you are available for anything."

"Damn right I am."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Jason pursed his lips together as he guided the Jumper higher and higher into the blue sky. Although the vessel was cloaked and thus invisible he was still nervous. He glanced at Ronon and saw that the Satedan felt the same way. Jason eyed the readings. "Scanning now and relaying them to Atlantis. Then I think we can break atmosphere and get a visual on our guests."

"Is that such a good idea?" Ronon asked.

"It's what Colonel Sheppard ordered," Jason countered. He glanced at the other man, as if the very idea of questioning an order was ludicrous.

Ronon was silent, staring at the ground beneath him as the landscape became smaller and smaller. Suddenly the Jumper swerved and was losing velocity. "What's wrong?"

Jason was gripping the controls. "I've just detected an energy spike coming from one of those ships!"

"Is it headed for us?"

"No…but it's…oh no."

Ronon didn't need to ask. He looked out the viewport as Jason did.

A bright beam of light was descending from space. It was a column of pure light, but both men knew exactly what it was.

The aliens were sending down a landing party.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Massive energy spike!" Rodney announced, moving to another monitor. "It's coming from one of the ships!"

"A weapon?" asked Amelia as John reached them.

"A landing party." John tapped his earpiece. "Reynolds, copy."

"Sir, sir, there are sending a landing party to—" began the anxious voice of the marine.

"Yes, we're aware. Do not engage. Repeat, do not engage. Plot a parallel course and see what they're up to, then return here. Understood?"

"Acknowledged, sir."

"What?" Amelia declared, rising from her seat. "Are you crazy? Sir, we can't take the risk! We would be seriously compromised!"

"She's right!" Rodney agreed, eyes glued to the scanner. "If they even get a whiff of us we are doomed!"

"I know that, 'Threepio, but we need the intel. As long as Reynolds remains in stealth mode and is circumspect he'll be fine."

"And what if they are detected, sir? What if something happens to them!"

"We'll deal with it if that happens. Keep monitoring all frequencies." John circled round, eying the monitors. He found himself wishing he was out there, to witness what the fuglies were doing, but he had to be content to hear about it secondhand.

"Shouldn't we get a second Jumper ready, just in case?"

"No. That would most certainly compromise our position," John said sternly.

"You can't just leave them out there!" Amelia exclaimed.

"And I won't. Why don't we just wait and see what happens before jumping to conclusions and rash actions, all right? Keep monitoring the systems and relay all incoming data to the conference room!"

Before either could answer John quickly made his way to the conference room. "Moira, we might have a situation developing and I need…Moira?"

Moira was sitting at a console, seemingly absorbed in the screen in front of her. She was wearing a set of headphones and her fingers were moving awkwardly on the keyboard, pausing and then resuming with an odd staccato sound.

John neared slowly. He touched her shoulder.

Moira gasped, nearly jumping. She whirled in the chair, staring until she recognized him. "John!"

John removed the headphones and set them aside. "You okay, Moy? What…what the…"

Moira followed his gaze to the screen. It was full of gibberish, sentences of words that couldn't be read much less understood. "I was transcribing…I…"

"Can you read any of that?"

"No…I…" She frowned.

"You okay, sweetheart?" he asked quietly, leaning close. His hand was still on her shoulder, caressing gently.

Moira shook her head. "I…I don't know. I don't even remember typing that…" She looked up at him worriedly. "John? John, what's happening to me?"

"I don't know, Moy, but we're gonna handle it so don't you worry. Can the translation program translate this?"

"Maybe…I…um…" Moira found herself at a loss. She looked at her hands, as if she didn't recognize them as belonging to her. She flexed her fingers. "What, what did you need?"

"Huh? Oh. The fuglies are landing a scouting party on the mainland."

"What?" she exclaimed, meeting his gaze.

"Don't you worry. They don't know we are here. Tell me what they will do."

"I…" She paused. He was watching her, quite serious. Moira thought a moment. She glanced past him to see a Homo erectus in the hallway, the injured one that was always beckoning to her. She looked back at John, determined to ignore it. "They are looking for Atlantis and the Penning trap, but they don't know where either is so they will search each planet."

"Search and recovery, and locate and destroy," he mused. "If they find neither here they will move on?"

"Yes. I guess. John? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of a way to end all of this now, once and for all."

"You mean the landing party?"

"No, Moira." He glanced at the screens. He met her anxious gaze. "I mean the whole fucking invasion."


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate Atlantis: S7 The Fossil Key

Part Two: Competitive Exclusion Principle4

Jason gripped the controls with sweaty hands. He kept one eye on the scanners and alarms, the other on the beam of light as it abruptly dissipated, leaving four fuglies standing on the ground below them. From this height they hardly looked threatening; they were more like action figures or some graphics in a video game.

Ronon was staring down at them as well. He ignored the thudding of his heart and kept a firm grasp on his weapon. "They're on the move."

The four fuglies began to traverse the landscape. A few had devices that they would consult from time to time. All were heavily armed and armor encased their bulky bodies. The sunlight looked odd on their gray skin and bald heads. Each one had a neural implant that was a red glow even in the daylight. They were moving in a standard formation, just like every military team that both men had been on and the similarity was both surprising and interesting.

"As long as we remain up here, cloaked and move very slowly, parallel they shouldn't be able to see us or be able to scan us," Jason said. He guided the ship to follow carefully. "I'm taking more readings and filming them as we go. We won't be here long."

"They're stopping."

The group of invaders had halted at the outskirts of an abandoned Quonset hut. Cautiously they advanced. One happened to look up towards the Jumper and both men held their breaths. When the alien looked away to begin moving with his team both Jason and Ronon relaxed briefly.

It was like watching a silent movie. Both men stared as the aliens went through the Quonset hut, tearing it apart, tossing things around in search of something. They gesticulated as they spoke to each other. One was taking readings with what appeared to be some kind of recording device with flashing lights.

Suddenly they all stopped and their neural implants were flashing like stoplights.

"What do you think that's about?" Jason wondered.

"Communication from the ship?" Ronon guessed.

The aliens began to move again, away from the Quonset hut and towards the forest.

"Huh. New orders?"

"Maybe," Ronon mused. "We probably should get back."

"Yes…there's a slight energy surge. I think we should get back to Atlantis," Jason agreed. He shut down the scans and began to pilot the ship away from the aliens. Or at least he tried. He frowned, gripping the controls and concentrating.

"Why aren't we moving?" Ronon asked.

"I don't know! Controls are unresponsive! This doesn't make any sense!"

"Have they located us?"

"No! I mean I don't think so! It's like we're stuck in amber or something," Jason muttered. He activated the HUD. "Everything is online, according to this! The controls won't respond!" He sighed, pushing some buttons. He stood. "Let me try a reboot." He headed for the back of the Jumper. "We seem to be locked in hover mode for some reason. And we can't risk contacting Colonel Sheppard this close to the enemy."

"Which means we are sitting ducks," Ronon said.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"They aren't moving." Rodney pointed to a screen as he was hunched over another.

John stepped to the screen. The Jumper was a blip on the screen, hovering near the forest. "Can you track the fuglies?"

"No. They might pick up that kind of terrestrial scan. Why isn't he moving?"

"He will, in a sec." John examined the screen. "Has the position of the ships changed?"

"No, sir. They are still in orbit, same positions," Amelia answered. She was biting back her anxiety for her husband as each second passed and still the Jumper hadn't moved.

"I haven't received any scans either," Rodney complained. "What the heck is going on out there?"

"I don't know. They haven't been detected?"

"Not yet, as far as we can tell," Amelia said. "Sir, maybe you should try to contact them."

"Negative, major. They are too close to the fuglies." There was an odd clatter, like something had been dropped and John's gaze flew to the conference room.

"John, I think I've got something." Carson hastened to him, glancing at the others. "Do you have a moment?"

"Go ahead, doc, but make it quick," John said, meeting the doctor's gaze.

Carson was holding a data pad to his chest. "I've been looking at possible bio-weapons against the fuglies and I think I've come up with a few ideas. Given their similar DNA to ours I've had to specifically code certain viruses to their unique proteins and the—"

"Moira said they have more protein-encoding genes than us. What's the significance of that?"

"She did?" A look of annoyance crossed Carson's face and was gone so quickly that John would have missed it if he hadn't have been looking at the doctor. "It's true. As to the significance I haven't quite worked that out yet but I will. For now I have a few possibilities of a toxin but as with the Wraith the problem is how to deploy it."

"It's a last resort solution," John said, finding it odd how calmly Carson was discussing the possible annihilation of a species, when before he had been very upset over doing the same thing to the Wraith. Or at least the original Carson had. Perhaps this clone had been toughened by the torture Michael put him through before being rescued.

Unless it was something else; that look of annoyance hadn't been like either Carson.

"John, they're moving at last!" Rodney announced.

John was about to reply when another clatter hit the air. He turned, heading for the conference room. "Keep me apprised. Establish radio contact once they hit the water. Back in sec!" He took the steps two at a time. "Moira! Moira, are you okay?" He skidded to a halt in the doorway to the conference room.

Moira was pressed to the back wall, squatting as she hid her face in her hands. Various items littered the floor; two keyboards, a broken cup, an upturned chair. She was breathing hard, muttering softly to herself.

John recognized the signs of a panic attack. He approached slowly, stepping round the broken articles on the floor. He cast a glance at the monitors, not seeing anything different. He stood in front of her, looking down at her. "Moira?" His heart sank but he forced himself to remain calm. He squatted in front of her. "Moy? Moira, it's me. I'm right here, Moira." He touched her arm.

"No!" She lashed out, smacking him across the face. She stared, brown eyes huge, almost without focus until she blinked and stared. "John?"

"Ow," he replied, rubbing his jaw. He was getting tired of women hitting him. "Yeah, Moy. It's all right. There's no one here but us." He touched her arm but she flinched, pressing herself to the wall.

Moira was shaking her head, staring past him. "No! They're here, John! They are all around you! Why can't you see them? Why can't you see them?" she asked, voice rising in hysteria.

John spoke past the lump in his throat. "Because they are not here, Moy. We are the only ones here, I promise you. Now come with me, please, sweetheart."

Moira stared at him again, blinking. "John? John…"

"Yes, Moy. Let's go." He stood, catching her hand in his.

Slowly Moira moved to her feet, her fingers tightening on his. She looked round the room. It was empty now. She took a step forward as John took a step backwards, leading her. Suddenly she stopped, gasping and staring. A look of disbelief was on her face. "No, no, no! John, no! No, that can't be! John!" She tried to pull away from him, becoming frantic.

"What? Moira, it's all right, I promise you!" John tried to pull her to him.

"No! No! You can't do that! You…oh my God!"

"Easy, love, easy! John, hold her." Carson moved swiftly past John. There was a hypodermic needle in his hand and he was smiling. "This will calm you, love, just relax before you hurt yourself again."

"No! No, get away from me! No! John, please, John, please, they're all around you! John, please, don't let them in the city! John, please no no NO!"

John caught her arms, holding her struggling body in place as Carson injected her with the sedative. "It's all right, Moy, there are no fuglies here, I swear! Moira, you have to trust me, please, trust me."

Moira struggled, struggled, as John held her and the pain of the shot was sharp and quick. The room was full of fuglies and Carson was blurring, doubling as if two people were standing there instead of one. As the sedative entered her bloodstream her struggles became weaker. She looked round, puzzled and met John's worried gaze. "John? John, what's happening? The letters…the letters are backwards…"

"What?" John asked, grip gentling as she ceased to fight him. "What letters?"

"She's babbling. Get her to the infirmary where I can properly monitor her. I warned you this would happen!" Carson flared.

"She was fine!" John retorted, but guilt encased him. He swung Moira off her feet, into his arms. "Let's go, sweetheart. You need to rest, all right?"

Moira clung to him, staring round but the room was empty. "What happened here, John? John, the letters…the letters are backwards…that's why it doesn't make sense…the code is backwards so the letters have to be backwards to read them…" she said, voice slowing and slurring. She pointed weakly to his notepad as they passed the console where it sat.

"Easy, Moy, easy now, I've got you, I will always have you," he muttered into her hair. He glared at Rodney and Amelia as they stared, watching him as he carried Moira down the stairs, following after Carson.

"Um, John? Is she okay?" Rodney ventured. "I mean, obviously not now, but will she be—"

"She will be," John tersely replied.

"Sir, we're tracking the Jumper and—"

"When it hits the water let me know. I'll be back ASAP."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

The Jumper lurched suddenly, which was very odd as they were hovering in the air. An alarm blared and Jason slammed the panel shut before hastening to the pilot's seat. "Shit! Here we go!" He grabbed the controls.

"They see us."

"What?" Jason stared as all four of the aliens were staring up at the Jumper, aiming weapons. "How in the…cloak's deactivated! Hang on!" The Jumper spun, swerved and zoomed across the mainland before the aliens could fire. Jason gained altitude. "We're gonna go round and then into the water just in case they try to track us! We can't lead them back to Atlantis!" He swore as the ship shook.

"What was that?" Ronon asked.

An alarm blared. "Drive pod! Damn, that was a lucky hit! Hang on! Colonel Sheppard, copy? Colonel Sheppard, we're hit with evasive maneuvering vector seven grid nine repeat seven grid nine Reynolds out!"

The ship veered, dropping lower and lower. Jason fired a few Drones in case of pursuit, then flipped and flew the other way, hoping the enemy would follow the false trail.

"Look." Ronon pointed.

The sky was opening. Or so it appeared as darkness filled the blueness like a shadow. A large, triangular shape was visible and that could only be one thing.

It was a spaceship.

"Oh shit," Jason muttered. "Time to go."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

By silent, tacit agreement Rodney and Amelia kept working, neither acknowledging what they had just witnessed, nor giving voice to their questions and alarm. They kept their thoughts to themselves, as if they knew they would disagree and it was better to not say anything which could distract them into an argument.

"Oh shit." Rodney moved to a monitor, tapping his earpiece. One of the two blips above the planet was changing course. "John! John, we've got fuglies on the move! Fugly One is breaking orbit and entering the atmosphere and—"

"I've got a transmission from Reynolds!" Amelia exclaimed, pressing her earpiece to her head. The major's message was full of static until it abruptly faded to a buzz. "He's in trouble! Entering the water at vector seven grid nine! Colonel Sheppard!"

"John, I don't think they've detected us but I am shutting down all scans and cutting us back to minimum power levels!" The lights dimmed as Rodney's fingers danced across the keyboard.

"Colonel, they are not following the Jumper but it appears to be damaged!" Amelia tried to ignore the pounding of her heart as anxiety gripped her.

"John!"

"Colonel!"

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

John ignored the clamor on his earpiece. He knew it was important, but nothing was more important to him at that moment as the woman on the bed in the infirmary. He stared down at the prone form of Moira. She was unconscious, safely sedated into a slumber.

Carson was bustling round her. "I'll run a full scan and do some blood work, just to be sure, but it appears that her psychotic episodes are increasing. I warned you about this, John! You may have caused irreparable harm! Without the medications her brain chemistry is making up the deficit and it's getting worse now, much worse! Go on! It sounds like you are needed in the control room. She'll be out for an hour or so."

John hesitated, torn between his duty and more personal considerations. Guilt was a darkness threatening to engulf him, but he also felt resentment at the doctor's accusations. John gently brushed a strand of Moira's hair off her face. He turned to Carson. "If any harm comes to her I will kill you," he vowed, voice low and rasping with emotion.

Before Carson could reply John strode out of the infirmary.

Carson stared after him, aghast at the very notion that the doctor would do anything to harm his patient. That he would do anything besides help her overcome this terrible affliction.

Stronger methods were obviously necessary. His glance moved to a set of electrodes. For a second his eyes flared a cold, icy blue.

Carson smiled. He just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Stargate Atlantis: S7 The Fossil Key

Part Two: Competitive Exclusion Principle5

The Jumper hit the water.

Luckily the shield was engaged but it was still a violent impact as the vessel was descending far too fast, and listing to one side as the right drive pod was sparking and wobbling. Water plumed on all sides as the ship sank. Jason tried to control their descent, activating the HUD and heading for the coordinates he had relayed to Atlantis.

Ronon was hanging on to his seat, but his grip relaxed as the ocean swallowed them. He had never been more relieved to be back under the water, even in a damaged ship. The lights revealed the blue-green canopy of water above them and the darkness below them.

With a whine the Jumper softly landed on the ocean floor.

Jason's hands were moving over the controls. He tapped his earpiece. "Atlantis, do you copy? Atlantis, do you read?" He sighed, running a hand through his short blond hair. "We might be out of radio range."

"Can you detect if we've been followed?" Ronon asked. A chill was creeping up his bare arms and he glanced round.

"I can do that." Jason eyed the screen. "No. No pursuit yet. Colonel Sheppard is so going to be pissed," he realized.

"We've got a bigger problem."

"What?" Jason followed Ronon's gaze to the back of the Jumper. A tiny pool of water was forming on the floor. "Oh crap."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Status!" John barked as he sprinted into the control room.

"The Jumper's down in the water and damaged! Vector nine grid seven! Sir, I'd like permission to take a Jumper out there for a rescue!"

"Hang on!" John said, holding up his hand, halting the eager major. "Rodney?"

"Fugly One is in the atmosphere, over the mainland where the scouting party landed. They haven't moved and there are no enemy fighters in the area. As far as they know they shot down some random single ship, I'm guessing. They don't know we're here, John."

"We have to send a rescue party now, sir! If the Jumper's integrity has been damaged in any way they only have hours, if that!"

"I know all about that," Rodney muttered, recalling his own experiences being in a submerged and damaged ship. He tugged at the collar of his blue shirt, as if it was suddenly too tight.

"Negative, major. We need to make sure that Fugly One is gone before we attempt any rescue."

"What? Sir, Ronon and Jason may only have hours and—"

"I am well aware of that, major, but if we are blown to kingdom come we won't be much help now will we? Rodney, keep monitoring. Major," he continued before she could protest yet again, "get a Jumper prepped for a rescue mission."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Don't thank me yet, major. We still have to wait and when we can go rescue them I will be piloting the ship. Alone."

"What?"

"What?" Rodney echoed the major's surprise.

"Sir, I am fully competent to—"

"No, you are not as skilled a pilot as I am and I can get the ships through the city's shield with Rodney's help from here." John stepped round to a console and touched it. The power softly flared at his thought. "Get that Jumper ready, major, that's an order!" He waited until Amelia had left the control room. "So…tell me. How screwed are we?"

Rodney sighed as he met his friend's gaze. "On a scale from one to ten? Try twenty."

"Crap."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Damn it! Lateral controls are fried!" Jason slammed the panel shut and headed back to the front of the Jumper. He flicked a switch, swore as nothing happened. "I can't even seal the bulkhead doors!"

Ronon glanced back at the puddle of water. It was growing larger, and more trickles were appearing along the wall where the ship had been hit. "How much time?"

"I have no idea! Hours. Colonel Sheppard will be on his way, I'm sure of it!" Jason tapped his earpiece again, but static buzzed. "I'm sure they got our last message, and they can track us from the city. As long the fuglies don't show up we'll be fine."

"Great." Ronon folded his arms across his chest, slouched back in the seat and closed his eyes, resigning himself to wait.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Amelia quickly loaded a Jumper with supplies. She added extra blankets, a med kit, even a waterproof vest although since they were at the bottom of the ocean it would do little good but it kept her occupied. It kept her from the worry gnawing at her. She understood the colonel's reasons for waiting to mount a rescue. Nevertheless she resented him for it.

She resented Moira even more.

The biologist was clearly interfering with Colonel Sheppard's duties, to the extent of distracting him from vital information with one of her insane episodes. Amelia wondered if there was some way to neutralize the biologist, as least for the time being.

_Until she could be neutralized permanently._

She shook off the thoughts, startled by them and her vindictiveness. She attributed them to worry over Ronon and Jason. Quickly she finished loading the Jumper and headed back towards the control room.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Rodney was shaking his head. "No no no no no you can't possibly do that!"

John was at a keyboard, typing. The power flared and danced at his touch, at his commands. "Of course I can't, but I can with you here. You direct all systems to that Jumper and I can control both the city shield and the Jumper. Once I am clear it's a quick trip to the downed ship where I can tow it back here and through the shield again. If the fuglies move radio me."

"John! You really think you can control all of that? Even with my help from here?" Rodney challenged, glaring at his friend. "You won't be in the Ancient Chair!"

"The Jumper will act like the Chair once you re-route the power and the controls."

"Maybe we should have Carson in the Chair to—"

"No! On no account is he to access the Chair! Is that understood?"

Rodney blinked at John's abrupt fury. "All right. Still, you can't—"

"I can, Rodney, because I have to, all right? I'm the only one who can pilot the Jumper and get the other one back here. You hold the fort and make damn sure I can get back in." Scowling John stepped away and stood, staring down at the inert Stargate. He tapped his earpiece. "Carson, how is she?"

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Fine, colonel, still asleep and will be for at least an hour." Carson's voice sounded calm, reassuring. He rolled a cart to the bed where Moira was reclining. She was beginning to awaken as the effects of the sedative were wearing off quickly. His fingers ran across the various drugs and Ancient implements, scanners and smaller, more invasive tools.

His fingers paused on the set of electrodes. He didn't remember placing them there and stared a moment. He touched the power conduit to which they were attached and it hummed softly, responding to his ATA gene.

"John?" Moira muttered, moving slowly as she was still caught between sleep and wakefulness, between dreams and reality.

Carson looked at her. The lights flickered, glinting off metal and he stared, recognizing the attachment at the side of the bed.

It was a restraint.

Carson smiled.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Okay. Just don't let anything happen to her," John reminded. He hated leaving the city. He hated leaving Moira, especially after a bad episode, but there wasn't any choice. He licked his lips, trying to shake off the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

"Sir? The Jumper is prepped. Are you sure you don't want me with you?"

John turned to see Amelia watching him, a disapproving frown on her pretty face as if she knew he had been checking up on Moira. "Yes. I need you here in the city in case the fuglies track that Jumper, or worse, stumble upon us." John moved to his friend. The physicist was looking at each monitor. "Anything?"

"They beamed up the landing party. But so far the ship hasn't moved from the mainland and I am no longer detecting any subspace chatter. I'm shutting down what I can, just in case."

"Right. If that ship changes position radio me. And if it heads for Atlantis…"

Rodney met his gaze, nodded. The two men had discussed the possibility. The two men had discussed what to do in a worst case scenario. Both knew what needed to be done to protect Earth, at all costs. Even at the cost of Atlantis.

Even at the cost of themselves.

"Sir?" Amelia was looking from one to the other, puzzled by their intense gaze, the silent communication between them.

John nodded and walked round the consoles. "I go in five. Give me control once I am at the underwater bay door. Major, keep trying to contact Reynolds, and keep an eye on those damn ships! I'll be back ASAP."

"We'll keep the porch light on," Rodney called after him. He watched John stride out of the conference room. He moved to the systems panel and waited, frowning. He knew that theoretically John could do all of this, but this theory had never been put to the test.

Until now.

Amelia stepped to him. "What was that all about? Rodney? What will you do in a worst case scenario?" Rodney tried to ignore her, hands moving on the consoles, eyes darting from screen to screen to screen. "Rodney! What is the plan in a worst case scenario? I have a right to know! We all have a right to know!"

Rodney met her gaze, solemn. "The only thing we can do, should the city be compromised or fall into enemy hands."

Amelia's eyes widened in realization. "You…you don't mean…"

"Yes. We would destroy Atlantis."


	6. Chapter 6

Stargate Atlantis: S7 The Fossil Key

Part Two: Competitive Exclusion Principle6

John was swearing.

He was gripping the controls of the Jumper, hands moving along them as his mind connected not only to the ship but to the city itself. The ATA gene was his conduit, and he fully utilized that to exert his will, giving commands. His connection to the city was strong, but it still didn't feel right, not quite right and he found it both easier and more difficult at the same time.

He frowned, trying not to puzzle over it.

The Jumper smoothly exited the bay and advanced into the water. The shield enveloped it as it skimmed the depths until stopping.

"Any time now, Rodney."

"Go in three, Sheppard. And good luck! You're gonna need it!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Shield penetration in three…two…one."

The Jumper jolted, and an electrical current jarred as the ship's shield met the city's shield. As the two became one the vessel entered the bubble created by the energy. With an inaudible pop the ship was suddenly free of the city and in the open water.

John relaxed a little. "Rodney?"

"City shield restored to maximum."

"Good." John settled into the rhythm of the Jumper and sped it along the water, rising above the ocean floor but keeping well below the surface. Lights played across the sand and the debris, illuminating the darkness and revealing schools of fish and towers of plankton. He checked his navigation and set the course, more confident now. "All right, baby, let's just get our guys and get back home," he muttered.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Rodney was thinking.

He was sitting in the control room, rather like a spider in a web, gaze darting from monitor to monitor, from lap top to data pad, keeping track of everything at once. He was ensconced in the very nerve center of the city and his ATA gene, even though artificial gave him access to everything.

It was a bit like being a god, with a very small g but still all-powerful nevertheless.

He smiled at the hubris, but his thoughts darkened. The very idea of the worst case scenario solution danced in his head but he dismissed it. Things would never come to that, not while Rodney McKay was on the case. He would turn that Penning trap into a weapon and wipe out any and all threats to Atlantis.

And dispose of the threats within the city.

He looked round, wondering why that thought had entered his mind. As far as he knew there were no threats in the city itself, unless you counted the odd power fluctuations. He wondered if being at the bottom of the ocean for so long was making him more paranoid than usual. With John out of the picture, at least momentarily he was the one in charge of Atlantis and no one had a better understanding of the city. While John was gone he was in command and would do whatever needed to be done to keep the city safe. To keep the city running.

To keep the city his.

_Maybe John should stay gone._

Rodney straightened in his chair, startled by the very thought of not only harming his friend but disregarding him. That wasn't Rodney McKay at all. He looked round again, rubbing his forehead as if someone else was there, whispering these dark thoughts but he was alone.

He was tired of being alone.

Shrugging he returned his gaze to the monitors. So far nothing had changed. He could track the course of John's ship as it plowed the waters, heading for the damaged Jumper. He watched as the two blips got closer and closer, one moving, one not. He heard a sound coming from a lower level. It almost sounded like a scream, but who would be screaming in Atlantis? He dismissed it, concentrating on the screens and keeping watch.

The city was more important than anyone right now.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Moira was struggling.

She was awake, not quite free of the groggy mist in her mind. She stared round the infirmary and was startled to find herself strapped to the bed. Restraints encircled her wrists and her ankles. She raised her head to see Carson fussing over a set of instruments on a tray. His white coat was bright, too bright and she blinked, looking away as her eyes watered. "John? John!" she called.

Carson turned and moved to her. He smiled down at her. "Don't worry, Moira. You will be better soon, I promise. Now that the colonel is out of the way I can cure you like I should have from the beginning."

"The…what? Where is John?"

"Don't you remember? He had to leave the city to rescue Ronon and Jason. Giving us plenty of time to affect a cure. With the Ancient scanner I have located the precise area of your brain that is giving you these terrible hallucinations."

"You, you have?" Moira asked, uncertain. She stared. This was Carson Beckett, after all, her friend and a doctor. He wouldn't harm anyone. Yet she felt fear creeping along her spine.

"Yes, I have. At first I thought it was a chemical imbalance, but the drugs weren't working. I should have realized sooner, love, I am sorry."

"Sorry? What…what are you going to do?" she asked. Her heart was thudding, thudding.

He stepped away from the cart, revealing the assortment of equipment on it. "I have found a more permanent cure." He held up the twin electrodes.

Moira's eyes widened in horror. "Electroshock therapy?" she whispered in disbelief.

Carson nodded. "You know, back in the day this was considered quite barbaric, and it was. But today it is quite an acceptable form of treatment, particularly for depression. Properly monitored it can access specific areas of the brain, and with the Ancient tech at my disposal I can be even more precise and accurate…but I'm afraid that kind of precision precludes the use of any anesthetic."

"No…no, please, Carson, you can't! You can't do this! You can't!" Moira was struggling in earnest now, but the restraints were unmovable, biting into her flesh.

"Of course I can, Moira. I am a doctor." He leaned over her, placing the electrodes to either side of her temple. "We'll start with a mild dose and see how it goes, all right?"

"No! Please, Carson, don't do this! This isn't you! No! No! John! John! John!"

The last word spiraled into a scream as Carson activated the electricity.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Ronon was snoring.

He had fallen asleep, despite the increasing severity of their situation. He knew there was nothing he could do. Either Sheppard would rescue them or they would die at the bottom of the ocean. He saw no point in wasting time like Jason was, trying to effect repairs that only made things worse, or frying yet another system in an attempt to communicate with Atlantis.

He would have liked to have seen Amelia one last time.

Ronon dozed, and dreamed of the fuglies that were hovering above the planet like an eyesore. They were a disease that needed to be eradicated from the galaxy. He never would have believed that there could be anything worse than the Wraith, yet now he knew that there was.

He was afraid to meet them again in combat.

He would never admit this to anyone, not even to himself, not consciously but he knew this was the truth. He shifted in the chair, reminded yet again of his terrible injury that had almost cost him his life. He wanted revenge, but first he had to overcome the fear that haunted him like a virus, hidden from view but there nonetheless.

A crackling woke him.

Instantly alert he sat up and stared round. "Reynolds!"

Jason was in the back of the Jumper, on his knees. He was trying to patch up the growing crack in the wall. Water was sloshing along his knees, ice cold and it had shorted out his tools. "Damn it! Every time I patch one another one opens! If we had evac suits we might stand a chance, a very slim chance but the—"

"Someone's coming."

"What?" Jason sprang to his feet, repairs forgotten. He rushed to the pilot's seat as Ronon was pointing to a flashing yellow light on the console. It was a proximity alarm. "It's Sheppard! It has to be Sheppard!" He tapped his earpiece. "Colonel Sheppard, do you copy? Colonel Sheppard, please respond!"

"It's not Sheppard."

"What?" Jason stared, activating the HUD. The image flickered, flickered and then remained in the air long enough for the men to see a blip heading for them. "It is! That is the trajectory from the city!" But his relief froze as the screen revealed another blip.

"Then who is that?" Ronon asked.

The second blip was heading from the opposite direction.

Jason had no answer. No answer at all.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Amelia was walking.

She was heading down the hallway, carrying a tray with food. She knew that Rodney had not eaten in several hours and the last thing they all needed was for the physicist to pass out due to low blood sugar. Hearing what sounded like a scream she dropped the tray, startled. She grabbed her gun and followed the sound, running into the infirmary. "Carson! Carson what the…"

She froze. The doctor was standing back, hands on a black box that was emitting power of some kind. Its dials were fluctuating then stopped as he turned to her. "Och, put the gun away, Amelia! I need your help here! I am trying to cure Moira but she is very, very recalcitrant. Can you redo that restraint for me?"

"No! No! John, John, help me!" Moira was fighting violently. She had gotten one wrist free and was flailing wildly. Her brown eyes were huge and a trickle of blood was escaping one ear. She stared at Carson as the doctor doubled, but instead of two doctors there was Carson and a woman who looked like Amelia. This Amelia was cold. A cruel smile lined her lips and her blue eyes were like blue diamonds, hard and calculating. "Carson! It's not you! It's her! You're not Carson!"

"Help me! She's becoming hysterical!"

Amelia replaced her gun in its holster and hastened over to help. She shoved Moira back onto the bed, holding her down as Carson adjusted the electrodes.

"Stop! Amelia? Amelia you have to get me out of here! It's not Carson! It's not Carson!" Moira cried, as the woman who looked like Amelia merged into Carson again as the real Amelia was keeping her trapped on the bed.

"You see how bad she is now? The hallucinations may prove to be dangerous so I have to resort to drastic treatment. Keep holding her."

"Electroshock?" Amelia asked, startled.

"Help me! He's not Carson! He's not Carson!" Moira cried, as the doctor doubled again. It was as if the first dose of therapy had cleared her mind and she could see what was really in Carson. There were no Homo erectus to be seen, but the thing in Carson was very, very real.

"Electroconvulsive therapy," the doctor agreed. "I know it's barbaric but not with the Ancient tech added to it. I can assure you I will cure Moira with one or two more doses to the exact portion of her brain that is afflicted. You'll need to hold her down."

Amelia was shaking her head, disbelief on her face. She eyed Moira, about to free the other woman as she kept arguing and struggling.

"It's the only way to effectively cure her, and with the colonel not interfering I can help her once and for all. That way he can get back to protecting the city like he should."

"Yes…yes, you are right, Carson, of course."

Amelia refastened the restraint on Moira's wrist.


End file.
